Furry Secrets
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Sam didn't think her father would be a Quilete Elder, and she definitely didn't expect werewolves and vampires were real. Sam learns to be part of the pack, and has some fun along the way. But... what about Carly and Freddie? AKA SP:W,iCS,andBF? Rated T
1. Sam

Chapter 1: Changes

"Samantha Puckett to the principal's office." The office paged me for my weekly detention notice ritual. I trudged into Ted- Principle Franklin's office and slumped down in a seat to see that Principal Franklin wasn't there. Ms. Briggs was filling in for him.

"Hello Sam."

"Hi, Briggs."

"_Sam_."

"Hello, Ms. Briggs." I said in my sarcastic cute tone.

"So, what have you done this week?"

I went through all my pranks I'd pulled on everyone, mostly Fredweird and Gibby.

"Okay, Sam. That will be…" He tallied everything up. "Detention five times a week, for ten weeks."

"WHAT?" I said, confused. I'd pulled some pretty crazy bad ass stunts, but _detention four times a week, for ten weeks? _That was wrong.

"Samantha, I've had enough of your prank pulling. Next time you do merely give a nerd a wedgie I will have you hauled off to the nearest Juvenile Delinquent detention center."

I was starting to get really hot now. _Hey, ever heard of AC?_ I wanted to ask. Then he said something that pulled the last straw on me.

"All because your sad _crack head of a mother_ raised you that way."

Everything was fading away; until I had such a pain that I wanted to hurl minus the fact that lunch wasn't here yet. In a moment it had faded away, and I tried to get up.

"Sam, Sam! Are you okay?" Briggs (AKA an evil lying witch) asked, concerned now. Ha; like it was concerned, calling my mother a crack head! Okay, maybe she was a crack head, but still it was my _mom_.

After I'd gotten up again I had the same pain, but worse. It felt like the whole world was shrinking, minus me. I screamed, only to hear a howl.

_What? How is this possible- Mother of all Fat Cakes… _I thought.

When I looked down I was- I- I was… I was a grayish-whitish colored wolf with tinges of red all over my . Briggs screamed. Now was my chance for revenge; Sweet, sweet revenge. Suddenly the window shattered, and I saw another wolf, only this time it was bigger and midnight black. It slowly approached me, but I had to have my revenge on Ms. Briggs.

_**Relax**_**.**__The wolf with the black fur said, well…. thought…. Remarkably, with my super huge need for revenge, it suddenly felt as if some had slipped me some kind of… time-slower-downer-calmer thingy or drug. Ms. Briggs was having hysterics, screaming, and freaking out all at once. _**Leave her alone. I'm going to take you to a place called Forks. It's a little town just by Seattle. First, let's get you walking.**_

I nodded my head in a wolfy like fashion, and attempted to get up; only to face plant on the floor. The black haired wolf thought, _It's okay, this happened for all of us when we first shifted. Just follow your instincts._ I nodded again.

_Okay, Sam. Instincts._ I thought to myself. Slowly I got up, and experimentally took a step forward, to find that I'd gotten a hang of this walking/running thing. I started to run, but then I remembered Carly.

_Wait, uh, what's your name? _I asked.

_Sam_

Okay_, Sam, uh, well I need to go tell my friend Carly I can't make it to iCarly._

Sam was… not mad, but… stern when he said this. _**You will keep the secret, Sam.**_I felt like there was a thousand pound weight under my back. I had to agree. But… what about Carly and Fredweird? I would really miss torturing Fred and hanging out with Carly…

_Okay, I will Sam. But, what will happen to Carly, and Freddie? _He replied, _You'll be able to see them once you've… gotten to be able to control yourself. _

After a moment, I remembered the weight and said, _Let's get movin'._

And me: Mama Wolf, and Sam: the creepy mind controlling wolf, headed off to Forks.

**Haha! I wanted to try this out when I read Fredward Black. All thanks to that story's author. Shoot me a review! Read my other stories!**


	2. Running plus VERY Important News

**I've decided to rewrite the story, beginning in chapter 2. I reread it and realized the idea of bringing Carly into the pack was really dumb. I promise she'll be in it, as well as a bunch of other canon characters (from both series). Sorry for the inconvenience(?).**

* * *

><p>As Sam and I walked back to Forks, I realized something. I was Sam and I could do whatever I wanted. I stopped walking.<p>

_You know what, Sam? I'm gonna have _to_ pass on the whole pack thingy, okay?_

He growled. _**No.**_The same weight was pressing on me, but this was _my_ life.

_No._ It was my descision on where I went and who I listened to. _**No**__._ And I ran off to take care of Ms. Briggs, the evil lying witch. I turned around and ran back. I heard Sam's footsteps behind me, and he thought, _Sam, you're the pack's Alpha. It's not me or Jake! No way, that can't mean you're Billy's… no. But, still how are you the pack's leader? _

_Don't know, don't care. I'm going home. _

_Sam, you're the pack's leader. You have no choice. _

_What?_

_You have one day to be home and then you _must_ be back in Forks to lead us as Alpha. It's the Legend's call, Sam, not mine._

_What legend?_

_You'll see. Enjoy your last normal day. But if you do one thing you must keep the secret. No one knows about us. No one._

_Yeah, yeah yeah. Can I at least take care of Briggs? She called my mom a crack head._

Sam sighed._ Fine. Just keep it descrete._

I was doing a victory dance inside my wolfy like body.

_See you tomorrow, beta._ I thought to Sam.

And I ran off back to school. I found that Briggs was still screaming and surprisingly no one was there. I smiled and shifted back into my human form. Oops. I quickly changed back until I could find another set of clothes. I showed my teeth as I approached Briggs and picked her up by the back of the shirt.

"Help! An evil wolf is trying to take me away! HELP!"

I ran with her in my mouth for about three miles and reached a mountain cave. I heard a faint snore from it, so I set her down and conked her in the head so she couldn't get away. I slowly entered the cave to find a sleeping bear. I ever so quietly got behind it and bit it's neck. The taste of the blood wasn't so good but dang! The meat was amazing! I quickly killed it and saved it for later and went and got Briggs. I awoke her by growling ever so scarily and having her screaming in my ear, which wasn't so good for my super senses. I ever so carefully changed enough just to show my face, which freaked her out even more, making me laugh my butt off. I ran out and picked up a stick and dropped it at her feet, which freaked her out even more. I picked it up with my teeth again and snapped the log in half. I did the same with her neck, which satisfied me enough to finish off the bear. I quickly ran to the nearest Target, which was closing soon so it was vacant, and raided the clothes/shoes department, getting jeans and an iCarly T Shirt. I walked back to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. Carly answered it and asked,

"Sam, did you cut school again?"

I was about to tell her where I was but I remembered Sam's request. _Keep the Secret._

"Uh, I can't tell you, Carly."

"Sam! Come on we're best friends!"

"I know, it's just I can't."

"Sam, come on!"

"Carly, you don't know how badly I want to tell you, but I just can't. I physically _can't._"

She was concerned now. "Sam, what's up? Give me a hint."

_Well, he didn't say I couldn't hint at it._

"Well, it's supernatural. And it involves animals."

"Sam, if you don't tell me I won't give you Fat Cakes for a week."

"Carly, I'll give you a day to figure it out. Then I've… got a trip… to my uncle…" I thought for a minute. _–Billy's kid, can you?-_ "My uncle Billy's. Billy uh… Billy Black."

"Oh," She frowned, "Sam, what's going on?"

"Carly, I just- I, I cant tell you." I said, struggling to find the right words.

"Sam," She begged, "We're best friends. You can tell me anything,"

"No! No! Carly! You don't understand! I just-" I shouted, as my lower back began to tremble. I knew something was about to happen. I stopped mid-sentence and bolted out of the doorway.

"Sam!" She called as I sprinted away, but I didn't care. I knew this was the sign of something. I stumbled out the doorway into the small alleyway behind the apartment building.

"Keep the secret," I said, as I fell to my knees, and felt my bones elongate and crunch together painfully, and multicolored fur sprouted out of my skin.

_Goddangit! _

I ducked behind a large dumpster. I knew I wouldn't be seen because I hid here when the cops looked for me. I was still breathing heavily from my painful transformation, but my back had stopped trembling.

_Pull it together, Sam. Pull- it- together! _I said to myself angrily,

"Sam?" A voice said, and I realized Carly had followed me. The footsteps grew louder, and I knew I had to get out of there. I turned around and saw the wooden fence, that led to the Groovey Smoothy, and also the woods.

I looked at Carly, who still hadn't spotted me.

_I'm sorry. _And leapt over the fence and sprinted into the woods.

"SAM!" I heard her shout as I ran deeper into the forest.

And for the first time in my life, I sat down and cried.


	3. Esme

After my pathetic sob story I stood up shakily and surveyed my surroundings. I was hiding in a small forest behind the Groovey Smoothie. My name was Sam Puckett. And I guess I was a werewolf. And now- now I had betrayed my best friend for some random group of Indians I barely knew. Pathetic. I decided I'd take a walk. I phased, which took several attempts, and put on some clothes I found in a dumpster. As I walked the streets of downtown Seattle a hot pink flyer caught my eye. Surprisingly, even from like 30 feet away I could read it clearly.

** MISSING CHILD**

** SAM PUCKETT, AGE 15, 6'1', BLUE EYES**

** LAST SEEN: SEATTLE APARTMENTS, 7:30 PM, MAY 12, 2011**

I quickly ripped the sign down before anyone could see it. The picture of me was, naturally, me beating up Gibby. I knew that if I was to be discrete, I had to get out fast before any crazy iCarly fan saw me and attacked me. I pulled out my PearPhone and searched a map to Forks. It was about three centimeters... oh wait like one hundred miles away.

"God jammit," I muttered, "I have to _run."_

"Or I could take the bus!"

Two hours later I stepped off the Greyhound into the town of Forks, Washington.

Now what am I supposed to do, I thought to myself, I have no idea where to go. I let my mind wander just as much as my feet and explored the new area, taking in the new sights, sounds and smells.

I eventually landed myself at the end of a raging river, at least 30 metres wide. Something across it was lurking though... something... something I just can't explain. I _can _explain the smell though. It smelled like I was huffing bleach, toxic waste and aerosol at the same time. But it was like... evil. I could smell the badness of whatever it was...

And everything went blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Quick authors note between this intermission thing. I have been sooo busy lately with end of term, and am really bad at Spanish (quite frankly my English isn't the best either, but hey, its my second language), but I have been working on this for a week now, with a baddd case of WB... so, I'm sorry...<strong>

**!pugs!**

**PART II**

* * *

><p>I came back to earth standing at the other side of the river, still completely dry.<p>

"Holy shiz..." I said to myself, "What just happened..."

I didn't have time to figure it out, though... I had to follow that smell. I hiked further into the woods and eventually came upon a large, yellow brown house. I didn't hear the heartbeat I did when I was near people, so... it must have been safe. I unlocked the door with my lucky bobby pin and surveyed the smelly house. It was okay, but something didn't belong... In the fridge there was no food. NO FOOD! I was about to have a panic attack. I turned around to come face to face with a pale woman with gold eyes and reddish/brown hair. The groceries in her hands dropped, but instead of them breaking on the floor, something blurred and she had them in her hands again. That smell... around her it was stronger... what was this?

"Sorry to be rude... but... who are you?" She asked, trying to keep the irritance and shock out of her voice.

"Who are _you?" _I shot back, rummaging the cabinets for anything edible.

"I think you should answer first, because you're in my home, and once again, not to be rude, but I don't know you, and two, I asked first..." she said startledly,

"Why do you wanna know? You with the feds? CIA? FBI? Cops?"

"No, I- You know, how about we go sit down?" She inquired, setting down her groceries on the counter, but never taking an eye off me, the girl in hobo clothes rummaging her droors for food.

"So, who are you?" She asked as we sat down in her living room,

"Puckett. Sam Puckett."

"I've seen you before... you're that missing girl!" She decided,

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around, as if ghosts in an empty, stinky house would hear and tell everyone,

"Okay... how about we- Um, how about you shower first?"

"You think I smell! Ha! You reek like rotten eggs and bleach, lady!" I scoffed,

Instead of being offended like any normal human on this planet would, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sam, honey, are you a wolf?"

"What's it to you?"

"How did you get here?"

"Long story,"

"Who's pack are you from?"

"Who's askin'?"

Just then, the door opened to a dark haired, dimpled, giant teddy bear that was really really pale. Before I knew it, I was rolling around with him on the floor, fighting for my breath as he closed his hands around my neck.

I could hear the redhead screaming for him to stop as everything went red.


	4. HELP!

Okay guys... I'm stuck... how do I transistion to the next scene? Help me, pleaseee... If I like your idea then your name goes on my chapter... Go!

pugs


	5. Ideas

**WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!**

**Special thanks to Logan Henderson Is Mine...**

* * *

><p>My bones crunched and compacted as I changed. It was starting not to really be that painful, minus some uncomfort, but hey; if you shapeshifted to a wolf and back, it'd be uncomfortable, right? I took a chomp at the guy who was attacking me's neck, but it was like biting concrete. I spit it out and threw him off me. With a thud, he smacked into the wall, and ricocheted off of it, straight at my leg.<p>

_Snap. _I howled in pain and picked my front left leg off the ground. He smiled slightly, as the redhead stepped in front of him and said something too low and fast for me to catch. He immediately dropped his crouch and straightened up. The front door opened again to a blonde guy in a lab coat.

"Hello, Esm-" He started, but faltered upon seeing the giant wolf in the house.

_Samantha? _I heard Sam ask from the weird mind reading thingy.

I was too terrified to answer. Something inside me knew these people were off. I looked at my leg that the giant pale guy had snapped; Not pretty. I'd broken most of my bones before, but never like this. The bone was splintering out of the skin like a stick lodged in mud. The lab coat dude was immediately at my side, looking at my leg.

I growled at him, afraid of what he would do.

"It's okay- I'm a doctor," He said calmly.

The door burst open again, which was getting kind of old. Four or five Indian- Native American, I mean,- guys stood there. They looked about my age, minus the giant muscles and shorts they wore.

"Don't touch her, bloodsucker," The tallest one, probably the leader, snarled,

"Sam, she's hurt-"

"Because of you!" He snapped back, quickly coming over to me,

"Sam, I want you to stay calm, we're going to have to get you to phase back," He said to me evenly,

"If she phases back, it could injure the leg even more. We'll have to fix it now." Blondie said.

"It's not healing, Carlisle!" He muttered, as Carlisle stepped forward and peered at the wound.

"Oh, I see," He said after a moment, "It has to be in place before it can heal, if I am correct,"

"Are you correct?"

"I don't think it-"

"Are. You. Correct?"

"Yes,"

"Then fix it. Now."

"Samantha, this is going to hurt. A lot. I can give you some morphine to numb you some, but your body temperature will burn it off quickly. You need to stay still so we can replace this bone-"

"_Now!" _

He shot a glance over there before taking hold of my leg.

"Now hold still, please, so we don't break anything else."

* * *

><p>Me and Freddie were at my apartment, waiting by the phone incase anyone gave us a tip about Sam.<p>

"Freddie, she's never been gone this long before."

"I know,"

"Why wouldn't she tell me what was going on?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her. I promise. Hey, I have an idea for an iCarly bit."

"What?"

"You know the big deal over like, vampires verses werewolves?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We go, 'Werewolf hunting'"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we can like go in the woods and walk around acting all dramatic and zoom into a squirrel and say, 'I found one!"

I laughed, "I like it, but we can't have another webcast till we know where Sam is,"

"I know," He sighed, "We'll find her, though."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy<strong>

**pugs**


	6. Meet the Family

**C**arly and I were going in one of the most superstistious areas of all Washingon- Forks. People had told stories of wolf-men and pale people alike, but none didn't happen out of this forest. I was wearing the helmet cam, so I could walk in the forest without tripping over logs.

"Okay, in three, two, -" and signaled Carly to start the webisode. It had been too long since Sam went missing, and our viewers were angry. We had no choice to continue the webisodes. We had a tip line on the website up, but it had been, what, almost seven months, now? I hated to say it, but there was little to no chance Sam was coming back.

"Okay, guys, we are going to find a werewolf." She said in a spooky voice, avoiding rain by putting her bright yellow raincoat hood up, "Freddie, you ready?"

"Yeah,"

For a while, it was a blur as Carly chattered about wolves or something and I followed her, but a rustle sixty yards away put me back on Earth.

To my right, a giant, whitish red/brown beat, almost bigger than my mom's car, ran north- at the speed of my mom's car, too.

"Oh my God, Carly..."

"What- oh my shiz," She faltered, as the bear saw us.

Because it had ran towards us, I now had a better view of it. It was no bear- this was a wolf. A giant, muscly wolf.

One thing stuck out to me, before it ran off. Blue eyes- familiar, blue eyes. I knew these well, from getting beat up by their owner, and occasionally kissing their owner, too.

It was Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>6 12 Months Earlier**

**I** awoke in one of those hospital gurney things, with four giant tan guys grinning over me,

"Holy shiz!" I shreiked,

"Calm down, calm down," One said, "I'm Jacob, the Eastern Forks pack's Alpha."

"Okay...?"

"I have to tell you this while you're sitting down, so okay; You're my half-sister."

"WHAT! WHAT THE F-"

"Easy, easy! You can't phase here, besides, you haven't learned to control your, erm, temper yet,"

"Still, we don't even look alike-"

"We kind of took some DNA for Carlisle to check what genes and stuff you got from our dad... sorry." another said,

"YOU PUT A SWAB IN MY MOUTH WHEN I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Calm down!" One said,

"Anyways," Jake continued, "We're trying to get your name out of the missing area on the paper, but the editor's giving us a hard time, so you gotta lay low for a while. Can you stand?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up, feeling slightly dizzy,

"Here,"

"No, I'm fine!" I snapped, stretching.

"You sure-"

"Yes,"

"Let's go talk to the Elders," Jake said,

"Elders?"

"You'll see. Dad's waiting for us anyways,"

"Who?"

"You'll see,"

I narrowed my eyes but followed him out of the small cabin I woke in.

It was near dusk, and a campfire dimly came to life, and five or six old men sat around it, one in a wheelchair, with one lady.

"Dad," Jake said, and he turned around.

Oh my shiz he kind of looked like me. He had my nose and my mouth and my part and my hair style (not color) and my-

"Samantha," He said, and stood up and came near me, "It's been so long. You probably don't even remember me, my daughter... Your mother left with you when you were barely six months."

"Hi..." I said akwardly,

"My dear daughter..." He smiled, and hugged me, which I kind of just stood there for.

"Come on. To be a Quilete, you must know your heritage,"

* * *

><p><strong>Blah blah blah campfire happy storytime blah blah blah too lazy to write this part too long blah blah blah okay now we're after the campfire. The next day Sam just wakes up...<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. Where was I- oh. Right. My father's house. I was already in the room when I smelled the bacon.<p>

"Food," I grinned, and joined my pack at the table, which most of them were already eating, shoving two to three muffins in their mouths at a time.

"Sowhadoo wedoof todaysh?" I asked, wolfing down hashbrowns and eggs- literally,

Everyone smiled like it was an inside joke.

"Being A Wolf 101." Embry laughed.


	7. The Truth

**IMPORTANT: Minor(?) changes made to chapter, "Meet the family"... please read this if you want to understand anything from this chapter...**

**Pugs**

* * *

><p>After learning the where to go's and where never in your life to go's of Forks it was finally time for something interesting.<p>

"Next?" I asked boredly,

"Next, we show you around Forks," Seth grinned,

I sighed and got up from the old table we'd been sitting at and followed my new... family.

"Okay, Sam. Let's see you phase!"

"Okay,"

"WAIT! Go over in the bushes and undress if you want to wear those clothes again. And before you change tie them on your leg, so you can wear them again,"

Weird...

"Okay...?"

I quickly got unchanged and phased, which I'd gotten pretty good at, after I tied my clothes around my leg.

_Good to see you remembered to tie them around your leg... _Seth muttered,

I rolled my eyes, and I followed my new friends... eww I can't believe I said that word! Anyways I followed them into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present... *Back to Freddie*<strong>

Oh my God. What. Just. Happened.

"OhmyGodwhattheheckthere'sagiantwolfohmyGod!" Carly sputtered,

"Follow it!" I shouted. If it WAS Sam, then we needed some answers. Now.

We ran after it, tripping over logs, sliding in mud, but we wouldn't take our eyes off the wolf running north towards the peninsula.

We finally reached a tiny little village slash reservation whatever thingy.

Carly said the emergency lines we'd prepared for anything like this interrupting the show and I threw my helmet cam into the bushes by the forest trail.

I followed Carly to a small house that definitely needed a hosing and knocked on the clad door.

The door opened to a 7 foot tall tan dude glaring at us.

"Woah!" Carly squeaked,

"Have you seen a white wolf, about this," I spread my arms apart as far as I could, "Big?"

The guys eyes narrowed, as if he knew something I didn't, "No, why?"

"What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing,"

I was _mad _now.

"Listen here, bub,-"

"Bub?" Carly asked,

"Not now! You listen here, you little skunksack. Where was that wolf?"

"Leave." He said sternly, "And don't come back,"

And the door slammed in our faces. I just stood there for a minute, and soon heard voices arguing.

"-please!" And unmistakable voice pleaded,

"You're not ready yet- besides, just because you're off milk cartons doesn't mean people won't recognize you.

"Just one day!"

Someone sighed, "Fine, but only because you're my sister,"

"Go!" I shouted to Carly, and we dove into the bushes as the door opened.

As she stepped out of the shadows, I could tell this was not the old Sam I knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Contest: Create the best LaPush werewolf... OC, please! One winner will be picked tomorrow at 5:00 ET<strong>

Name: (First and last please, middle is opt.)

which Pack?

posistion in pack?

imprint? Please include a brief description of them if you don't add their own oc profile.

Thoughts on Vampires

Hometown:

History~

Nationality:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Build (Fat, skinny, tall, short, muscled, scrawny):

Anything I forgot:


	8. Losing a Friend

"Sam!" Carly gasped,

She had grown at least half a foot, towering over me, and had quite a tan. Her old long hair had been cut short, just reaching her shoulders, and had a long scar down her lower leg, visible because her shorts stopped just above it.

Carly was already out of the bushes, trying to hug her.

"Carly- don't." She warned,

"Why?"

"I- it's- nevermind, but just don't," she said,

"What's wrong?" She asked,

Sam was backing away from her warily, "I can't tell you,"

"Why?"

"I can't. Tell. You,"

"Please," I begged.

"You don't want to be around me. I'm not any help to you," She said slowly,

"Sam!"

"Carly! I'm a fudgin'-" She started to yell, but the door opening behind her cut her off, and the same tall guy crashed into her, wrestling her to the ground as there was a crunching sound,

"See what you did to her? Get out of here, and _don't. Come. Back." _He snarled, and being smarter than the average bear, we listened, stumbling into the woods towards Spencer's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm sorry... but that was a filler... : anyways, I'm going to have a contest every chapter, and the winner will get something cool like being featured in my story or something...**

**But I have 3 today...**

**Contest 1: What do you think is gonna happen next... Closest one to mine wins. So basically predict my next chapter... Anyone a psychic?**

**Contest 2: Get me a beta... Please, oh please get me a beta. I've been looking for months... if you're willing to beta, let me know- if you have a beta friend, ask him/her to beta.**

**Contest 3: Ideas for a new name? I can't think of any fitting ones...**

**The winners will get...**

**to go onto my profile in my new TROPHY CASE. Basically I display all of my winners from all of my stories... and more... (mwahaha) and a favor as long as it's legal, doesn't involve bad stuff, and is on fanfiction, like maybe I'll help you out and maybe give you an idea, or beta (I am a registered one, I just need an actual beta for mine, cause you can't beta your own writing, you'll miss alot of mistakes) a chapter...**

**The contest from last week is... unnanounced, I'm still pending part of an OC from Logan Henderson Is Mine ... SO HURRY UP!**

**The winners from these 2 will be announced when I get three entries for C1, 2 for C2 and 3 for C3... and will be on the end of the next chapter (or whenever I get the min. entries for them).**

**The contest starts in 3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**GO!**

**~pugs**


End file.
